Georgia Skinner
Georgia Skinner (or "Skinny" to her chums), is the daughter of the Devil. Though she's being trained to appear in any fairytale that needs a deal with the Devil, she identifies most with 'the Man in the Green Jacket', who makes a deal with Bearskin. Skinny doesn't show any of the stereotypes you'd associate with demons: she has a strong a moral compass, a quirky (and morbid) sense of humour, and looks great in an army surplus jacket. This comes from her adoptive father, Bearskin, who raised her like a normal human girl. She's a Rebel. While she's respectful to her biological, demon parents, she'd prefer to choose her own path in life. After all, what would Satan be if he wasn't adversarial? Character Personality Skinny is weird. Some would say she's 'quirky' or 'off-beat', but there's no denying there's something distinctly strange about that girl. Perhaps it was her childhood moving between army bases, or maybe its because she's a demon (and forbidden fruit don't fall too far from the snake-infested tree) - either way, Skinny doesn't conform to traditional idea of how a girl should dress, act, or even talk. Like the Great Adversary himself, and because she's a literal troll, Skinny takes joy from challenging the status quo. She gets a kick out of making people in power uncomfortable. (i.e. same-sex flirting with an elderly homophobe, showing up to a stranger's funeral to pay her respects, turning both her breasts into cat faces and eating with them in front of the prim and proper Royals, etc.) Skinny excels in making people question what is right and wrong, and how relative 'normal' can be. She speaks almost entirely in monotone, enjoys the sound of 90's modem warbles, and was easily tricked into thinking Party in the USA was the American National Anthem. She's weird. But she's weird in the most amazing way. What surprises most people about Skinny is that - for all her creepiness - she is kindly, compassionately... human. She looks out for her friends, and cares deeply for everyone in her life. God forbid you harm her adopted father or her loved ones, because this is one girl who can and will unleash all the powers of hell upon you. She has a habit of making 'deals': be they bets, promises, or wishes that she grants from a small inconsequential token (she usually accepts payment in colour-change putty, fridge magnets, and novelty teddy bears). History After being tricked for the last time, the Devil sent his youngest daughter to the mortal world to learn their ways. He'd hoped she'd live like a human, learn how they worked, and never be tricked by them again. Having gotten two souls from the last bet he made with Bearskin, the Devil approached him with the option to adopt the child. Horrified, Bearskin refused. However, as the years went by, and worried about the Devil's plan, Bearskin felt he ought to take care of the child. He'd teach her right from wrong, to be a good person, to really choose who she wanted to be. Bearskin called in favours from his army mates aboard. He was savvy enough to look for her through newspaper reports and hospital records. Eventually, he found a mysterious five-year-old living in an orphanage in South Africa. He has since adopted her, and is legally her foster father. As a Captain in the British Army (and a veteran of Iraq), Bearskin's made it a point to raise the Devil's daughter sternly and fairly - he taught her all the army tricks he knew, as well as empathy for others, and love for all living things. Skinny adores him. When Skinny was old enough to apply for Ever After High, her application caught the eye of demonologist and teacher Mandy Dauntless, who now supervises her lessons. And now, Watch Skinny making a deal: Fairytale Bearskin is a traditional German folktale, and often cited as an early depiction of society refusing to accept soldiers returning home from war. Bearskin's bear-skin (a symbol of his abilities as a soldier) becomes something that makes him ugly and horrific, and can be seen as a parallel to how the best soldiers often sustain deformities and mental health problems. How does Skinny come into this? Skinny's the daughter of the Devil, adopted by the last man to formally outsmart him. Relationships Bearskin Skinny's foster father, Bearskin, is a quiet, gentle soul. He enjoys volleyball, video games, and playing the violin. He once took her to a Veteran's Day dinner, and lead the men in singing a hymn for their fallen comrades. The experience shook Skinny to tears, and it probably one of the reasons she's such a sweet person today. She knows every life matters, thanks to Bearskin, and cares for everyone as a result. The Devil Skinny's biological father. An advocate lawyer, and a regular at The Flying Canoe, he's a generally nice and amiable person... other than the fact that he would rip the soul from out your anus and once exchanged a a man's eyeballs with his testicles purely because "he was eating pizza with a fork an knife. that's unforgivable." They are estranged but friendly, and regularly meet up for meals and fun days out. Once, he came back from a business trip, and gave her "a head that's always screaming" as a souvenir. The Devil's Grandmother Skinny is passingly aware that she has a great grandmother, who helps coordinate her father's schemes. Behind every great man is his even greater, more evil, and morally corrupt superior. She eventually learnt her great grandmother's once used the name 'Cruella' and she was not surprised in the least. That woman is nasty. The Devil's Grandmother has had a finger in more political dictatorships than Skinny can count, purely because seeing humans fight amuses her and lines her pocket. Her most recent exploits involved putting on a soft blond wig and instigating support for a wall on the Mexico-American border. Diana Thea Skinny's roommate at Ever After High. (more to be added) Others [[Mandy Dauntless|'Professor Mandy Dauntless']] - Skinny's form teacher, Professor Dauntless, vouched for having her in the school despite the Grimm's protests. Part of her motivation is her own curiosity as a paranormal investigator, but Professor Dauntless legitimately cares to see Skinny grow and improve in school. She knows what it's like to be an outcast too. [[Urtica Swan|'Urtica Swan']] - Urtica is Skinny's "MAN ON THE INSIDE", a well-connected Royal, but a little of an outcast just like Skinny. Urt often contacts Skinny to help obtain information she otherwise wouldn't be able to get, for articles in her callout blog. In return, Skinny's glad to have a friend who can introduce her to new people. [[Tabitha Hu|'Tabitha Hu']] - Skinny has a habit of spending time with the school's social outcasts, and Tabitha Hu, with a villainous destiny and a quiet personality, is usually one of them. Rumour has it that Skinny, Tabby, and a group of other loners, gather at the bleachers to get stoned. [[Noel Winter|'Noel Winter']] - No one really expects Little Miss 'Church Every Sunday' Noel Winter to be friends with the literal spawn of satan, and yet, here we are. Life's funny that way. Noel once built a pineapple cannon that fires pineapples over a distance of 30 feet, as a birthday gift for Skinny. Appearance Human form In her human form, Skinny is a pudgy ginger Afrikaner woman. She has brown skin, cropped hair, glasses, and a signature green military parka. She is fond of flowing sun-dresses, floral prints, and a teddy bear motif... which tends to clash with her preference for green army jackets and heavy black combat books. She has numerous, different green jackets, but normally wears the South African flag on all her jacket sleeves. Be aware that Skinny speaks in a flat (but strangely expressive) monotone, with a distinct Afrikaans accent. Demon form Like in her story, Skinny naturally has a pair of cloven feet. However, she also sports a long tufted tail and a hole in the back of her torso (which opens and closes like a mouth, and which she uses to eat with). She also can manifest horns, but rarely does, and uses the hole in her back to store her textbooks when walking from class to class. Professor Ida Hands, who teaches at EAH, theorizes she and her family might be from an ancient class of hobgoblin, similar to the ones that made the satanic mirror in 'The Snow Queen'. Clothes Skinny prefers to wear a green jacket (in army colours) over most, if not all, of her clothes. Most of her outfits bear the flag of South Africa on her shoulder. She's heavily myopic and needs glasses to see. Her style is usually some form of combat chic. Common motifs with her are girly dresses, the colour red, and teddy bears. Powers and Abilities Skinny loves to draw; she has a knack for artistic nudes, furries, and inappropriate fetish art of children's cartoon characters. If someone were to model for Skinny fully clothed, she'd be able to draw them naked to the most minute detail. ("How did I know you had a mole on your butt? Because I'm good at art of course! OvO") Skinny can grant any wish a human desires, but cannot use her magic to benefit herself (similar to Farrah Goodfairy), and must accept collateral (normally a person's soul) in return. Preferring TY beanies to human souls, Skinny will gladly settle for a small token, and is more than willing to use her magic to help her classmates and friends in a spot of trouble. To date she has granted wishes for: * [[Konrad Kohler|'Konrad Kohler']] (Needed his hair to regrow quickly after cutting it too short. Gave Skinny a toy slinky worm.) * [[Hans and Hans Brinker|'Hans and Hans Brinker']] (One twin had gotten taller than the other and they insisted they wanted to both be the same height. Gave Skinny three stale chicken nuggets.) * [[Phoebe Fitzroy|'Phoebe Fitzroy']] (Asked for the chance to turn into a bear for a day, to be with her ex-husband. Told Skinny a secret in exchange.) * Daring Charming (Wanted remove his beast curse. It didn't work, Skinny can only make curses, not remove them. Gave Skinny an autographed picture of himself.) * Melody Piper (Asked for a song so perfect it could make people cry. Wrote a song for Skinny about rats.) * [[Mandy Dauntless|'Mandy Dauntless']] (As a test to see the limit of Skinny's powers, Mandy asked for a unicorn that was both pink and invisible. Mandy took the Unicorn to a conference, where 50% of the audience noticed it was pink and 40% saw it was invisible and 10% thought it was both. Gave Skinny a pair of dentures made from human teeth.) * [[Minton Pan|'Minton Pan']]' '(Asked for her porcelain face to be repaired after breaking it. Gave Skinny a custom printed indie t-shirt from her 'Laminate Wolf' label.) * [[Luciana Cigno|'Luciana Cigno']] (Asked to 'make ballet classes easier'... which Skinny took to mean "make the teacher have a three-day flu"! Gave skinny a talking Moshi Monster doll in exchange.) Category:Demons Category:Wanlingnic OC Category:Work in progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bearskin Category:Rebels